


Loki scores himself a massage therapist boyfriend

by chaosminion



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Loki has anxiety, Loki seeks out help for pain and finds a hot therapist, M/M, awkard situations, do not try on real massage therapists, everything is sexual, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to moan like that, what are professional boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back pain? Seek the professional help of a massage therapist. Oh no the therapist is hot. But I'm not allowed to flirt with him. Oh no he's touching me and everything is wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started one day while I was at work and I was reflecting on how EVERYTHING sounds sexual in a massage, even the most harmless of statements. Then my dirty dirty mind ran away with the idea of Thor giving Loki a massage and I giggled way too much writing this. Half crack, half smut, all good. PSA: Do NOT try any of this with your therapist. Seriously, let them do their job and don't be awkward.

Loki Laufeyson was a punctual businessman, and a very busy one. Which meant long meetings and even longer planning sessions, long flights, and awful chairs. His accommodations were always well kept and comfortable, but after so many hours and nights and endless meetings the stress began to take its toll on his lower back. Though he was still young and hearty the chairs had an evil plot against his back muscles, cackling with their mischief of harsh unyielding cushions.

Finally Loki could not longer stand it, he had to do something to make the pain go away and both strategies of popping pills and ignoring it proved unhelpful. Sitting for long hours was torture, and his daily yoga would only put a dent in it. So his secretary found for him a reputable establishment where he could seek out professional help in the way of massage therapy. He looked forward to it at the end of a long week, so he would have a couple of days to relax in his house for once.

When he was called to confirm the appointment the front desk manager asked him his preference of therapists.

“I want your strongest professional,” Loki directed in his reasonable rumble. Normally he would be more polite but the pain was making his speech short on many occasions. “I need a good thorough session, nothing relaxing.”

“Well, sir,” the lady responded in a hesitant tone. “Everyone at the office agrees that Thor is our strongest therapist. Would you be comfortable with a male?”

“Yes yes,” Loki said impatiently. “I have no qualms.”

The lady's tone brightened audibly. “Excellent. I have you down with Mr. Odinson at six tomorrow evening. We look forward to seeing you!”

Not as much as Loki would look forward to a weekend without a spasming back bent on his destruction.

As he arrived at the therapy office, Loki had to admit it was the perfect blend of health profession and spa atmosphere. He felt relaxed as soon as he stepped into the door. There was the preliminary paperwork, of course. The usual questions: Was he in pain? _Yes_. Was it low, mild, or severe? _Apocalyptic_. Any medication? _The occasional pain pill_. Any health conditions? _A body that refuses to obey me_.

Loki handed the paper and pen back to the desk manager and gave her a small smile as she offered him some tea while he waited. From the clear glass wall to his right he could see a team of physical therapists putting several patients through exercises to build strength or correct an injury. To his left was the hallway leading to what was presumably the massage rooms and restrooms. He was surrounded by faint smelling flower arrangements and the lingering aroma of essential oils. It was enough to send his mind adrift as he waited, still trying to ignore the twinges in his back and neck.

All of the details fled from his mind the instant a tall, blonde, and _very_ muscled hulk hogan emerged from behind the curtain and accepted the form from the desk manager, taking a moment to review the questions, his eyes skimming the page down to the signature at the bottom. Loki bit his lip, unable to resist noticing just how those eyes were framed with ridiculously long lashes.

Get it together. This was a professional, and he would not appreciate you giving him the body check. Professional. Boundaries. Right.

The therapist chortled softly and Loki had to work to contain his blush. No, he hadn't known how attractive the man would be when he wrote those stupid answers. He almost wanted to rip the page from his hands and erase the embarrassingly sarcastic words. When he was finished reading the man replaced the form and sauntered over to Loki with a brilliant smile and an extended hand.

“Then you are Mr. Laufeyson?” He asked while Loki hastened to straighten from his chair and stand, grasping their hand with his own, noticing first how strong and then how hot they were. Oh good, they were almost of the same height, though Loki felt strangely small beside the other. That didn't happen often.

“Just Loki is fine,” he gave a small and nervous smile in return. “Only my enemies refer to me as Mr. Laufeyson.”

The big man laughed and finally remembered to release his hand. Loki missed its warmth.

“Then I am glad to have the privilege of calling you by your given name. I am Thor, as you've probably guessed. Would you follow me and we can get started?”

“Of course,” was what he managed to say, biting back the horribly cliché line _I'll follow you anywhere_. He was making himself nervous just thinking such things. This was not the place!

The desk manager smiled and waved as they disappeared behind the curtain, and if Loki didn't know any better he would think that the woman was smirking to herself as if laughing at a private joke. Well then. Clearly being star struck by Mr. Odinson was not unusual. Somehow that did not help.

“And here we are,” Thor brought Loki to the third room on the right and allowed him to go in first. It was a medium sized room with a comfortable setting, warm tones on the walls, and a few pieces of furniture to fill the spaces. There was a cabinet for hot towels in one corner and a cabinet for sheets, but mostly it was just a private room to place the massage table in with enough space around it for the therapist to work.

“There are hooks on the wall for your clothes, are you familiar with the procedure?”

Loki was never more grateful for dry professional speech than now. He gave a short nod and was already slipping his shoes off. “How much would you like me to take off?”

Thor shrugged his shoulders and Loki wondered if too much movement would rip the shirt right off. “I have no limits, though if you wish to get completely undressed you may slip beneath the sheets for comfort.

Right. Comfort. While I wait for you to come in and touch my body.

“I shall only be a moment, then.”

Thor gave that smile that must be his signature. “Start on your back with your face to the ceiling then. I shall be in shortly.”

Loki blinked and looked over in confusion. “You must be confused I need my back worked on.”

Thor brushed that aside. “We have an hour. You also mentioned you had headaches. We will start with the neck and shoulders and then you can turn. Is that alright?”

Loki sighed and nodded. “That is acceptable, thank you.”

The door clicked shut and Loki took little time undressed, folding his clothes neatly and stowing them on the bench, hanging his dress shirt. After a moment of debate, his fingers hooked in the elastic waistband of his underwear, he clenched his jaw and near ripped the damn things off then scurried beneath the cool sheets of the bed, grateful that the room was dim at least. No glaring lights.

Loki was just starting to relax his shoulders when he heard a brief knock and the door opened. Thor peeked his head in and grinned when he saw Loki was established on the table and entered, closing the door behind him. He crossed to the radio first and started the music, some lullaby or mindless melody, and grabbed a satchel that went about his waist before turning about and stepping to the head of the table. Loki hadn't been watching. At least, he hoped he hadn't been caught.

Unsure if he should be staring straight up or keeping his eyes closed, Loki decided it would be better if he left them open so he could anticipate Thor's next movement. His shoulders were uncovered to his breastbone and then he felt the warm fingers touching along the back of his neck, finding the base of his skull and holding it.

Instantly he melted. It was like magic. White dots appeared behind his eyes and the dull throbbing ache that had been there was slowly draining away.

Loki hadn't even realized his eyes had closed and he was sighing out the stress of the past several months. After a moment the fingers continued to move, pressing along each vertebrae and gliding down to the collar bone, releasing such springs and coiled tension that Loki had no idea had been hidden there.

“You don't seem like the type of guy who relaxes easily,” came the rumble from above and behind. Loki had almost _forgotten_ about Thor. “What is it that you do?”

“Aaahh,” Loki had to search his memory before he could answer. “I own a company. Several, actually, and I oversee a lot of the business side.”

“Hmm,” came the soft answer, sending a ridiculous shiver down Loki's spine. “And what do you do to relax?”

“Well lately I haven't had much time to relax,” came his petulant reply. “But when I get it I like to read, fiddle with science projects, visit my horse. I have a daily yoga routine and that helps as well. What do you do? Wait, let me guess. You toss around a couple of thousand pounds like it is a lady's purse.”

“Ha ha! Well, you're not far wrong.”

That laughter was another ploy to make him melt, surely.

They continued along this line of talking for a little while, simply trading information back and forth, though Loki wasn't sure what the point of it was. Still, it wasn't unpleasant speaking to Thor, someone who was not either utterly terrified of Loki or was falling over himself to kiss his boots. The man kept the conversation interesting without once faltering in his duty, kneading the muscles of Loki's shoulders and gently stretching his head from side to side.

“How is your headache?”

“Banished. It must have been frightened of you.”

There was that laugh again, and Loki found his lips had twitched upwards slightly of their own accord.

“Yes well, there aren't many I cannot conquer,” Thor said proudly.

 _Oh, I am quite certain about that_. Loki thought. The therapist probably was completely unaware about how their sentence had sounded taken out of context.

After a final glide that ended on the apex of Loki's head Thor's hands retracted, and he had to stifle a pathetic whine. A moment of Thor fiddling about with something at the edge of the table and then he was grasping the edge of the sheet.

“If you would turn over for me, friend. We can start to work on your real issues.”

Loki groaned and twisted to his front, hissing slightly as his back protested. “Do you always lull your clients into a fall sense of security before you beat them to a pulp?”

“Ha! You're the one who asked for the strongest, my friend.”

“Very true. Don't think I did not mean it, I can take whatever you can give me.”

“Hmm, I shall keep that in mind.” Thor's answer was almost like a purr, barely concealed mirth in the tone. It gave Loki pause. What had he said? Could it have been taken the wrong way? He gave up thinking and settled down on his stomach, placing his face within the face rest that gave him a limited view of the floor.

The beginning was simple. Thor's broad warm hands rested on his back on top of the sheet, one side at a time, gently rocking him. Some compression that gave Loki time to settle down and remember that this was a damn _massage_ and not anything of a different nature. After a moment or two the sheet was folded back to expose his entire top half, then the hands were there again, rocking, compression, gently spreading some cream that gave lubrication.

Just as Loki was about to huff and demand that Thor do something, a blunt finger found a nasty _evil_ knot in his shoulder and stayed there, making him draw in his breath harshly as he battled against the sudden pain.

“Oh look, I found one.” Thor sounded both amused and pleased. If Loki had not been pinned down by that single digit he would have throttled him. He almost cursed it was so bad.

“Y-yes.... so it would seem,” he managed to answer, then focused on breathing. After an eternal moment the pain dulled and Thor was rocking him again, kneading the muscles and working into the layers, using more and more pressure until Loki was gasping and holding back highly unprofessional sounds.

He found _more_ knots. Dozens of them. Every time Thor paused on a tiny square inch of skin Loki was gasping for breath and using sheer will power to remain on the table and see this through. Though it was always better, he could see that now. Thor was an expert, and he was seeking out each pressure point and would not move on until it surrendered.

“You must enjoy hurting others,” Loki commented, making the man laugh once more.

“It does make the job more fun.” Loki could _hear_ the smirk. “The best part is that my clients come back for more. So they must enjoy the pain as surely as I do. Though perhaps it is the results that they appreciate, not so much the process.”

The hands were working down now, thumbs releasing each point along the vertebrae, turning Loki to jello. Literal jello. Then the pressed against the two knobs at the base of the spine where the last vertebrae met the sacrum and Loki had to bite his cheek to keep from groaning. It was such a relief, the release of endorphins telling him that the pain wasn't so bad.

“So tight!”

Loki tensed.

“No wonder you're in such pain.”

Loki relaxed.

“This has been bothering you for how long?”

“Ah, for months. It has become more of a problem than usual. I have been flying a lot lately.”

“Hmm, and strange beds are not welcoming to your back.”

Loki had no idea how to respond to that.

“I-I slept on the floor.”

“Ha! That was probably preferable. Hotel beds are terrible.”

Loki gave a nervous giggle. Then he nearly screamed.

“Wha-! What is _that_?” He demanded, lifting his face out to look behind him. First bad idea. Thor had one hand on his back and the other was drilling into his hip, a soft understanding smile on his face as he glanced back at Loki, blue eyes sparkling.

“That... is your problem.”

“I thought my _back_ was the problem!”

“Ah, but you see, the glutes hold a lot of tension and that translates into the lower back. When you feel tension when sitting it is because these are too tight. You do not stretch your hips enough.”

Thor carefully released his thumb and Loki sighed, slumping down to the table. Until he found _another_ spot and went to town on _it_. This time Loki did curse, though it was muffled. He suffered through similar treatment, the big man kneading and digging and drilling and shattering muscle after muscle, tendon after tendon, until Loki felt like what tenderized steak must feel like before being placed on the grill. They didn't talk. It was a warzone. No time for speech.

Though... oddly enough... it was working. The longer Thor worked the more the sharp stabbing pain receded and became something else entirely, a warmth and heat as his muscles relaxed and fresh blood flooded the tissues, bringing oxygen and nutrients, taking the wastes out. Loki was able to let go, relax, melt into the table. His mind became carefully blank as he relished in the sensations that were coming from his backside, his feet tingling with the renewed circulation.

It was in this moment, when all pain was forgotten and in its place was only pleasure that Loki unconsciously let out the most obscene moan.

Thor's hands stilled, a quick hesitation that immediately alerted Loki to the sound that he had just made, now fading from his lips. He froze, not daring to breathe, staring in horror at the carpet beneath him.

Then there came a soft chuckle, and the hands resumed their work, though a bit softer now.

Loki could not apologize quick enough. “Oh god- I am... D-do forgive me, that was completely unnecessary and unprofessional, and I swear it will not happen again!”

Now Thor laughed, though it sounded a little strained to Loki's ears. “Have no fear, friend. It is not as uncommon as you think. I have plenty of clients who are more vocal than others. Oh... I did not mean...”

“N-no it is alright. I... I know what you meant.” Loki was glad he was face down and Thor could not see his horribly red face. Something must have amused Thor because he was laughing again.

“I did not think you were so shy,” Thor was thankfully kneading the small of his back again, letting him breath a little bit more.

“U-under normal circumstances. This is hardly the right time or place.”

“Hmm, no indeed. Though you need not worry that I will scold you for what is perfectly natural whilst getting a massage. If it is helpful to make noises then by all means. Everyone else in the building is used to hearing screams from my room.”

“Ehehe! Well I was screaming a short while ago.”

“Were you? You hardly made a sound. I shall have to try harder next time.” Thor snickered as trepidation rolled about in Loki's stomach. Those warm hands were then straightening the sheet and folding it once more over Loki's back so it was covered. Oh, that must mean the hour was at an end.

Once more Thor's hands passed over the tracts of spine, compressing and kneading, smoothing over until Loki forgot about pain and embarrassment and simply let himself sigh once more.

“There. All better.” Loki couldn't quite guess the tone of their voice, but it was slightly tense, as if Thor was stopping himself from saying other things. “Now you will be sore tonight, so take a long hot bath and use ice afterwards. Stretch as much as you can, before you go to bed and tomorrow. The more you move the better you will feel. Get up slowly, alright?”

Loki nodded but then felt foolish and verbalized his agreement. He didn't look up as the door opened and closed, unable to face the man. He did get up slowly, stretching a bit and touching his toes, marveling at how much better he could move and the how his body was void of all pain. He almost felt like he was floating. Now if only he didn't have this annoying heat in his groin. Thankfully nothing had stirred, and just the thought of his ill timed moan was enough to make Loki flush again and kill any desire.

He dressed quickly, hoping to leave the building so he wouldn't have to look into those blue eyes and see the amusement that lingered there. He hated being laughed at. And he hated attractive men who had to stay on one end of the professional business line. The line that said 'Do not cross.' Loki knew himself, and knew that such lines only tempted him.

He glanced out of the room to make sure that the hallway was empty, blessedly so, and made his way to the front desk to pay. He had left a generous tip in Thor's room, hoping it would make up for his misbehavior. Luck was still with him, for he did not come across Thor at all and the desk manager handed him a bottled water.

“When would you like to schedule another, Mr. Laufeyson?” She asked with a smile.

 _Never. It was awful and wonderful and he loathed the very sight of that beautiful man_.

“I shall have to give you a call when my schedule is open again.” He smiled back, thanking the lady before sauntering out of the building.

He could swear he heard booming laughter behind him.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the second time will probably go better, yes? Right?

It was another four months before Loki could work up the courage to go back to the therapist. Four months of self torture where he was constantly relieving that awful moment where Thor's hands were _pressed against his ass_ and he had the audacity to moan. But as much as his memories pained him, the constant never ending meetings worked just as much agony on his lower back. He couldn't go to another therapist, Thor was the very best. Loki had had two solid months with no pain at all. Then he had a conference call that lasted most of the night and when he woke up the following afternoon there was the familiar stabbing pains.

No, he absolutely would not go back. He would be mortified to look Thor in the face again, knowing the man had only laughed and not found his behavior inappropriate at all. No way he could look at those muscled arms and that smiling face and not desperately wish the man wasn't his damn massage therapist.

Oh but the pain drove him to the edge of his tolerance, once more dealing with stabbing electrical impulses shooting up his spine and down his legs every time he sat. Surely Thor had forgiven him by now for his misconduct. Surely Loki could stand a brief hour of embarrassment if it meant that he could be free of pain once more.

So he was once more sitting in the waiting room, watching the patients in the gym next door going through their stretches, idly playing with his left hand in an old habit that only a few people recognized as his nervous twitch. He wasn't waiting long when that familiar smiling face and broad shoulders was greeting, nearly shaking the foundations of the building with the boom of his voice. Thor was beckoning him back to the hallway behind the curtain and Loki meekly followed, wondering what it was that had put Thor in such a good mood this day. Or perhaps this was merely his usual manner.

“It has been a while, I was starting to get worried you would not return!” Thor did not seem to be aware of how ridiculous that sounded, and he strode to the same room as before with a light step, sweeping the door open for Loki. He couldn't help but give the beaming therapist a strange look before entering.

“Well I have been very busy. I thought after you so thoroughly gave me a beating last time that my back would behave and never trouble me again.”

Thor laughed. “Sometimes it takes more than once before the body gives in.” Loki gave him a sharp look but his tone was perfectly guileless.

“I..... suppose so.”

“Well, get comfortable. Let us start off face down this time and we shall skip the preliminaries, yes? Go straight to the source.”

“If you wish,” Loki shrugged, causing Thor to grin before closing the door and leaving him in peace. Why did Loki have this feeling that the man was just a little excited to see him again?

Loki took less time undressing and settling down on the table, and it was a good thing too, for Thor's knock came quickly and Loki was painfully aware of how small the room felt once he was in it. The lights dimmed, the music came on, and Thor fetched his cream bottle and waited for Loki to get comfortable before place his hands on Loki's shoulders blades.

Like before, Loki's tension seemed to instantly melt. “Do you put your hands in the oven before you start?” He asked after a moment of simple compressions.

“That would be dangerous. Perhaps I am not so hot as you are just unusually cold.”

That answer was unexpected, and Loki didn't know how to respond. But he didn't need to for Thor was filling the gap with small talk, remarking on how Loki's shoulders felt better than last time, and the weather was absolutely perfect for storms. Thor liked storms. Loki shouldn't have thought that endearing.

“So...” Thor began as he was halfway through turning Loki's shoulders to putty. “With all this travel and work I am sure your wife or.... partner misses you a lot?”

Loki scoffed into the face rest. It was a terribly obvious way to fish for information. “They would if I had one. I do not like being tied down.”

“Ah. Of course.” That didn't seem to bother Thor, in fact he sounded happy. “My last girlfriend left for college to be an astrophysicist. I talk to her now and then. All the men I've dated recently have been... well let's just say dull.”

Loki felt a fierce zing of excitement travel along his nervous system. He definitely should _not_ be interested that Thor was single. _Or_ bisexual. But damnit he was!

“Hmm, that is a problem with men,” he said, smiling slightly at the floor. “All the good ones are taken.”

There was a barely audible intake of breath, then Thor was laughing a bit too loud. “That is true! The interesting ones seemed to have flown these parts.”

Not all of them.

There was a strange heat in Loki's cheeks as he saw through all of Thor's ploys. The man was not so subtly dropping hints and asking questions as if it wasn't a blazing neon sign in the middle of the desert at night. Loki had to mentally smack himself and remember that this was a professional relationship and therapists were not allowed to date their clients.

Damn it all to hell. Life wasn't fair.

Thor was moving on from Loki's shoulders down the sides of the spine to the lower back. There Loki felt the same relief as last time, the pressure seeking out the painful spots until they dissolved beneath the talented fingers. Now if only Thor would shut up.

“Is this hard enough?”

“Y-yes... quite hard enough,” Loki gasped.

“Tell me if you want more.”

What he doing this on bloody purpose?? There was no mistaking the double meanings to the words, though Loki could not help but wonder if it was just him, and it was all in his head, and the man wasn't really trying to sound as sexual as possible.

“How about here?”

Loki let out a helpless groan.

“And here?”

The groan got louder but he managed to stifle it, biting into the head rest.

“You're fighting me. Just relax. Relax. There you go.” Thor was highly amused apparently, but his deep melodic voice was getting under Loki's skin and heating up his core. And the images that come to mind... sinful was the only word Loki could describe them as.

There was a sharp gasp as Thor found the most intense knot. “Th-there! Oh god right there!” Loki wasn't even aware of what he was saying, only softly pleading for the muscle to release. “Shit... shit that's good. I'm so sorry... it just, it _hurts so good_.”

Thor gave a grunt in response that sounded slightly tense, and the pressure lessened until it disappeared, leaving Loki a panting mess in the after shock. There was a buzz in the muscles, where the blood was finally reaching the area. But as he lay there the pleasure and relief washed over him and he could breathe easier.

“That's better,” came Thor's murmur, though it was low and muffled. There was a cough and then his hands were once more on Loki's backside, kneading into the muscles but with a softer pressure, a gentler pace.

There was only a thin sheet that separated their skin, and suddenly Loki was aware of just how much heat there was coming from Thor's hands, soaking into his cold flesh. His mind wandered all on its own, imagining what it would be like to have those hands elsewhere, spread over his chest maybe, or on his inner thighs, forcing them apart until they couldn't stretch any further. Maybe those hands that gave both pain and pleasure could grip onto his hair and direct him wherever they wanted, maybe face down onto a mattress, or perhaps to his knees onto the floor.

Those hands that were circling the round plump cheeks, a little too gentle... a little too slow...

Thor cleared his throat, nearly startling Loki from his trance. The hands disappeared. “Right. You can turn over and we shall work on your neck.”

Loki nearly panicked, for he realized his fantasies had gotten away from him and now he was painfully hard. If he turned over there would be no hiding the fact, and he was not about to suffer the mortification.

“A-actually,” he tried stalling, licking his lips nervously. “I would rather remain face down. If- if that is alright.”

There was a pause. Loki's heart thumped loudly in its cage. Thor knew what that meant, of course he _knew_. Loki could almost hear him make the deduction all on his own.

But the man only laughed, nearly booming with mirth. “But of course my friend! There is plenty more we can do to you in this position!”

Loki didn't even want to think about the implications of _that_ sentence.

He didn't have time, for Thor was suddenly bending one of Loki's legs and moving it about, stretching it in impossible ways while his broad palm was compressing, earning sharp hisses and yowls from Loki's throat while he worked muscles he didn't even know were tight. Thor was rougher now, stretching his legs from side to side, bending it and kneading the thighs while Loki gasped and groaned anew.

Once Thor had destroyed one leg he went to the other side and gave the other the same treatment, bending and stretching and pressing until Loki was nearly tapping out. But it was soon over and he knew that they would feel better after a moment. Then Thor was using his thumbs to gently rub circles on the soles of Loki's feet and he was almost certain that he was in love.

“Aaah, some hours go by too quickly,” Thor chuckled, finally covering Loki completely with the sheet and going through his ending sequence, pressing hot brands with his hands all the way up Loki's legs to his back, then up his spine to his head, making Loki melt even further into the table with soothing fingers in his hair. One last groan came from Loki then he sighed and thanked his therapist.

Oddly enough, Thor lingered. “Um, yes. Of course, you're welcome. Try not to do too much exercise and drink- drink water. You know. For hydration purposes.”

There was a brief silence, an anticipation on the air, but then Thor excused himself and left Loki to dress in peace. Loki felt both relaxed and slightly shaken. Was he imagining everything? He had been alone for too long, that was it. Too long without sex made him overthink every interaction, placing meaning to words where there was none. But still, as he dressed his cheeks grew hot as he thought about the way those hands had caressed him, soothing away the hurt and making him better.

After paying Loki fled the building like last time, his steps faltering for just a moment as he searched for another glimpse of Thor. The therapist was no where to be found. Too horrified at Loki's display more than likely. Still, he didn't seem to be the only one who enjoyed their sessions.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you sacrifice one relationship for another.

Loki could only wait three agonizing weeks before he called the massage desk again. Three weeks of second guessing himself and worrying over last time. Three sleepness weeks of going over his memories of Thor's voice, his laugh, the smell of the fresh lavender and sea salt in the rooms. Three stupid weeks of knowing he shouldn't go back, but being unable to stay away. Loki did not know what was worse, his anxiety, or the burning need to hear that low rumbling voice crawl its way down his spine and under his skin again.

When the receptionist picked up Loki cleared his throat and once more asked in his calm and professional voice to schedule a massage with Thor Odinson for the following Friday.

The receptionist sounded highly apologetic when she said, “Oh, Mr. Laufeyson? I am so very sorry, but Thor has made a note here that he will be discontinuing you as a client.”

Loki was certain his heart stopped working. Mortification had crushed it and stopped its mechanisms. Swallowing thickly, he licked dry lips and found his voice. “I-is that so? I was... unaware. Was there a reason for this decision, or has the management decided that...”

“I'm sorry, sir, there is no explanation. Each therapist retains the right to accept or reject clients for whatever reason. But he assured management that no fault is placed on you, and you are welcome to try some of our other therapists! Linda is exceptional in deep tissue, and Tracey has experience in medical-”

“No, no, thank you very much. But um... I shall have to look for a different place so as not to put any unwanted pressure on Mr. Odinson.”

“Of course, sir.” The woman sounded like she wanted to give Loki a hug. “If you need any references just give us a call, alright? Again, I am very sorry. I've never seen this happen before here.”

Loki hide behind his professional courtesy. “Yes well... first time for everything I suppose. Thank you very much.”

When he ended the call he felt like all the oxygen had been punched from his lungs and he collapsed into a nearby chair with a groan, laying his cheek down on the stable desk and pretending for several minutes that he did not exist.

Loki gave himself over to dramatic self pity. This was it. His life was over. The last appointment with Thor had been a disaster. It must have been his audacious groans, or the inappropriate language, or... no! It was the excitement he had gotten from feeling Thor's warm hands on his ass, stirring his disgusting lusts and then refusing to turn over and expose how far gone he had been. How embarrassing for Thor, who had to suffer touching Loki's gross body while trying not to rush out the door...

Maybe Loki had smelled horrible. Hadn't he washed before the appointment? How strong Thor was to make it an entire hour while forcing himself to continue. And now he would never again be allowed to look at that sunny smile, or hear the larger than life laugh, or feel those hands pulsating warmth down to his bones. Maybe his heart would always ache for a man he had spent only two hours with-

Loki's phone rang out in a loud demanding way, startling him out of his chair and staring at the glowing screen like it was a viper. He did not recognize the number but that was not unusual. Taking a breath and smoothing his hair back into place Loki sat and pressed the big green button.

“Loki Laufeyson,” he said in his sternest and best no-nonsense voice. How dare this stranger interrupt his dying moments.

An embarrassed and oddly familiar low voice answered. “Oh um... Loki? This is Thor. Thor Odinson. From Massage and Spa?”

Loki closed his eyes and took in the sound of the voice, hoping that he really was drowning and not just pathetically happy to hear it again. “Y-yes of course. There are few with such a unique name.”

“Oh aha, you're probably right.” Was Loki imagining it or did Thor sound nervous?

“I hope I am not interrupting anything, I know you to be a busy man. I just heard from Dana that you had called the front desk, so I tried to return your call as quick as possible.”

What was this? “Is that so? Hoping to get an apology for my actions? Well you have it, I am sorry for any inappropriate behavior and inconvenience to you. I assure you that I will no longer be visiting your establishment-”

Thor cut him off. “Whoa whoa wait wait, stop Loki! Is that what you think this is about? Didn't Dana tell you?”

Loki stopped in his tracks, feeling lost and adrift, and like he was missing something. “The woman I spoke to did not share any further information except that you were not longer accepting me as a client.”

He heard some muffled curse in the background then Thor's voice was once more pouring into his waiting ear. “That's not what- I apologize for the misunderstanding, my note should have been more clear. I put down that I was going to follow up and call you, but anyway. Of course I can't accept you as a client. I want to ask you out to dinner.”

Now that didn't quite compute with Loki's expectations. His mind went completely blank, and nothing clicked in Loki's head for a full minute. The very educated and talented businessman could only stare at the top of his desk and struggle to make words form on his tongue.

“Loki? Are you still there?”

“Ah, yes! Yes I am... I am here.”

That fucking chuckle. “Oh good, I was afraid you had run away. Here is the thing, because of professional boundaries that I know you're aware of, I cannot have any romantic relationship with a client. And as... generous as your tips have been, I would much rather... well what I'm saying it, I would like to buy you a drink. And a meal. At a slightly romantic bar. If that's something you're interested in, of course.”

Was Loki interested? Was he _interested_?? “Do you mean to say... that it was not due to any unwanted behavior on my part?”

Thor was quick to correct him. “Oh no! No not at all! Honestly I've had some pretty bold clients ask me for my number before and I appreciated your self control.”

What self control? “Well I always strive for professionalism,” he said in a false lofty voice, just to hear that low laugh again. Now that the crippling anxiety had melted away he could let it sink into his mind again and soothe away the embarrassment of a few minutes ago. In fact, he could remember now how Thor had lingered in the massage room when the session had finished, and his shoulders relaxed even further. This man he had been shamelessly dreaming about for months was asking him on a date!

“So I don't know when next you are available,” Thor was saying. “But I was thinking some time this weekend, or-”

“Oh tonight.”

“Tonight?”

Inwardly Loki cursed at how quickly he had jumped on that, and he winced. “What I meant was... I am free this evening, a complete miracle to me, really it's shocking.”

“I see,” Thor said, sounding highly amused. “Yes, tonight works for me too. I can give you the address? How does eight sound?”

Splendid. Perfect. In six hours he was going to have that stunning face across from him and he could look upon those glorious muscles with all his might and not have to worry about ruining anything because he was no longer a client, and oh no... he only had six hours to get ready.

“So umm.... where were you planning on taking me?” He asked, his voice unconsciously dipping into a lower, more relaxed register.

 

Later that evening Loki was sitting nervously at a bar table, glancing around constantly while adjusting the sleeves on his crisp button down shirt. He looked stunning as usual, but it wouldn't hurt to check his appearance one last time. His designer pants were acceptable and hugged him in all the right ways, and a scarf added a little flare. He had spent hours making sure that he looked effortlessly attractive.

He only felt a little bad for making his secretary work to cancel his appointments for the evening. Amanda deserved a day off for dealing with his eccentric schedule.

The bar was well light with soothing colors, some changing from time to time, and the music was hip without being too loud and obnoxious. It was a classy place and Loki was surprised he had not been here before. Of course, he wasn't exactly on the dating list lately. It was still astonishing that he had a date tonight.

He was early, he knew it, but as the seconds ticked on he worried that Thor wasn't coming, that he had decided against a date with a creepy previous client, or perhaps this had just been a colossal joke and he really wasn't going to-

“Hey there,” said that familiar voice as Thor slipped onto the chair across from his bar table, his blue eyes smiling along with the stretch of his lips. Loki felt that flip in his stomach again as he tried not to look too stunned at this perfect form of masculinity before him.

“Ah... hi,” he said in a brilliant form of eloquence. His complete ineptitude caused heat to rise to his cheeks and Loki asked himself just how old was he? He cleared his throat and tried to cover up his mistake. “This is a nice place. Thank you for, for inviting me.”

Thor's eyes and smile were warm as he watched them fumble a little bit, but with no judgment at all. “Yes, it's one of my favorite places. Thank you for coming to join me. It's been a little while to be honest.”

Loki opened his eyes in a shocked gesture. “What? I can hardly believe that. Surely you have your own fan club!”

Thor laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well... sort of. I guess? But I haven't actively dated since Jane and I... none of the dates I had previously went anywhere. I'm not a frivolous guy, I find one I like and stick to them.”

Loki nodded, relaxing a little bit now that conversation had gotten under way. The waiter came by and while Thor ordered a manly beer Loki ordered something bright and fruity. What the hell, might as well have fun. They ordered appetizers and looked through the menu but Loki was sure he would go with a salad and Thor looked to be a meat and potatoes sort of man. He wasn't disappointed when he ordered the burger.

They spoke of mundane things at first, sipping their drinks, mostly to gather information on each other and sticking to harmless subjects was a good way to let the eyes roam and take in every detail. Thor was wearing a steel grey shirt that was partially unbuttoned at the top, and that peek of chest skin was making the air warm around Loki's collar. His jeans looked perfect, ending in rough boots that looked heavy for stomping. All in all Thor looked too good and too lickable and Loki needed another mimosa before such thoughts were allowed to take root in his head.

And oh, Loki was catching the subtle looks the other man gave him, the return attention of eyes roaming from his narrow shoulders down to his shapely hips, and never was Loki more acutely aware of his body and how tingly it could feel with the brush of eyes alone than when Thor was subtly checking him out. It was official, Loki had been in the corporate world for so long he had forgotten what it was like to feel desirable. He felt himself preen under the attention, sipping on his second drink happily.

He could get used to this.

“I hope you weren't too disappointed when you called Dana,” Thor was saying and Loki had to focus again on the conversation. “When I read back over my note I realized it sounded too... abrupt. I meant to tell her to make sure you knew I was going to call you.”

Loki smiled harmlessly. “It sounded perfectly reasonable to me. After all I had been rather rude during our last session.”

“Rude? How so?”

Loki flushed, just remembering how embarrassing it had been. “You know... when I wouldn't turn over.”

There was a heart beat after his words and then Thor let out a booming laugh that caught some nearby patron's attention. “Oh that! You need not have worried. I've experienced worse, though thankfully not often.”

“Y-you have?” Loki wasn't sure he wanted to know what a worse situation was than his.

“Hmm, yes. I've had women in their fifties make some rather intimate suggestions, then ask for my number.”

“Oh my.”

Thor just laughed it off and took another drink, his impossible blue eyes dazzling in the changing colors of the bar. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a date. Or even been on one. His entire world had been restricted by his corporate schedule.

Then Thor leaned in with a glint in his eyes. “You know, I walked out of that room with half a hard on after our last session. _That's_ never happened to me before.”

Shocked, Loki flushed a bright crimson and his cough turned into a nervous laugh. “I-i-is that so? I- I thought there was something wrong...”

Leaning his chin on a hand Thor watched how his teasing turned Loki into an awkward teenager, finding it more than a little appealing. “Quite. I had to hide from my coworkers until it went away. I've never had a harder time keeping things strictly professional. I blame your lean muscles and dreamy eyes.”

“My dreamy-? Now I know you're messing with me!” Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to bury himself in a pit or continue to listen to this idiotic speech. It was absurd when he thought about it, that what he had been the most embarrassed about and tore himself up mentally for, had actually been received well and thought endearing!

“Not at all!” The man argued. “I just wanted to let you know how much you affected me. I've never had that happen before.”

Now Loki knew how to be a gentleman, could be the most refined of men, but in his heart of hearts he was a trickster, and with this revelation the wicked thoughts began to surface and form in his mind. With all that he had suffered with the anxiety of dwelling over the two hours spent in a tiny room with this human meat cake, going over every sentence and interaction, worrying that everything he said or did would be used as sexual harassment... he was ready for some payback.

So Loki leaned in on his elbows over the table, sure that the angle would allow his shirt to drift over his collar bone just an inch. Thor's eyes flickered down to the exposed skin and quickly back up to meet his gaze. “And just how long did it take? Did you continue to hear my pleased moans all through the rest of the day? The little gasps you caused with your warm hands? Did you imagine my voice asking you for... more? Harder?”

Thor was beginning to look panicked, glancing around the bar and tugging on his shirt, clearing his throat. Then he seemed to catch on and smirked behind his beer glass. “You're playing a dangerous game, my friend,” he said, leaning in just as much.

“Who says it's a game?” Loki countered, his tongue slipping out to catch some of the salt on the edge of his martini glass. Now Thor's throat bobbed as he swallowed. “If it _is_ a game, I don't like to lose.”

“Well neither do I.”

“Oh good, I enjoy a challenge.”

The flirting was in full swing by now, both parties dancing easily around the biggest question they both wanted answered. Your place or mine?

And was that something Loki wanted? Oh yes... very much indeed. Forget that it was their first date, or that they had met only a couple of times. If this horse was in the ring Loki was going to ride it.

Now that they had come to a mutual understanding the date went even better than Loki could have possibly imagined. The food was excellent to his liquor muddled brain, and the atmosphere was so relaxed he was surprised to be enjoying himself. And then came the touching. The hand on his arm, the brush of legs beneath the table, the playful fingers games on the table top. Loki was so full of electricity from the touches alone he could have recharged a car battery.

He felt warm and fuzzy by the time the waiter came with their check, and since this was Thor's invitation he insisted he cover the bill. Which suited Loki just fine, as he enjoyed being spoiled, but he promised he would catch it next time. That made Thor grin in a way that made Loki squirm in his seat, like a puppy being promised a treat later.

Thor, it seemed, had walked to the bar. He didn't live far, and that's why he had suggested it. The cool air outside helped to clear a little bit of the haze that had descended over Loki, but the anxiety he kept waiting for never came. It felt natural to walk beside this hulking bear of a man, the subtle shy glances between them making them laugh, as giddy as two lover birds. Somehow between blocks Thor had slipped his arm around Loki's waist and that felt nice too. He felt encompassed in a warm hug the entire walk to Thor's apartment.

Which was... surprisingly nice. Not that Loki was a prude, but Thor kept a clean flat for being a bachelor. Loki only got a glimpse of the open front room with its leather couch before he was sliding his hands up and over the broad back and pressing Thor against a wall.

“Now then,” his voice purred in a lower register, his arms wrapping around Thor's neck while those large hands went to his waist. “Where were we?”

“I do believe,” Thor struggled to speak at the close proximity, his lips brushing along Loki's cheek. “That we are in my house... where I would very much like to give you the- the tour.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Loki murmured, hovering his lips over Thor's without quite touching, pulling away every time Thor tried to close the distance. Now that they had their privacy he could work Thor up to a glorious knot ready to explode. “Shall we start or end in the bedroom?”

Thor let out a low rumble that shook his chest, shifting their weight and turning them both to shove Loki back and pin him to the opposite wall. The aggression light a fire in Loki's belly, putting a strain on his frayed control. Fuck, but strong arms were going to be the death of him.

“You're something else, do you know that?” Thor was not wasting any more time chasing those lips when he had a pale neck to kiss and ravage. “God, how I've wanted to just press you against a wall and do things to you all fucking night!”

Loki let out a snort of amusement even as he tilted his head back to allow more delicious neck kisses. “It seems to me that's what we are doing right now.”

“Your powers of observation commends you.”

Loki smacked them lightly on the head. “Then what are you waiting for? What 'things' do you have in mind, oh great eloquent one?”

“First I'm taking my share of these,” Thor replied, grabbing onto Loki's face and crashing their mouths together in the deepest hottest kiss of Loki's life. He had no idea kisses could be this good, and he wasn't even drunk off his ass. The bitter taste of the beer left over mingled with the natural taste of Thor's mouth and went straight to Loki's head, making it light and maybe slightly dizzy. Or was that from lack of oxygen? He didn't know but his legs stopped working halfway through.

“And then...” Thor started to say when they managed to break apart. Loki was glad he wasn't the only one who sounded rough and winded after that. “Then I really am going to give you a tour.”

Loki gave his signature eye roll but laughed anyway. “Fine! Lead on then!”

Trying to hide how weak his knees felt was difficult, but Thor's warm hand was a nice distraction and after a few steps he didn't feel like he was going to melt onto the rug. The flat was nice, and had a decent view of the city lights. The open front room blended into the kitchen which was set up traditionally. Loki was a fan of modern aesthetics, but Thor it seemed brought a bit of the home life with him. Loki liked it. He could envision himself on that couch with a bowl of popcorn and a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. It was shockingly easy.

There wasn't much, just an office space which Thor had turned into a home gym (go figure) and a utility room, but what surprised Loki was the massage table that had been set up with sheets and a blanket, with candles nearby just waiting to be light.

He gave Thor a wide eyed look. “What's the table for?”

For the first time Thor looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck while he tried to explain. “Well... you see... I had this plan.”

Loki's lips curled up. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Ahaha. It involved suggesting, in some way, that you looked tense and could do with a massage. Hence... bringing you home... to the table...”

Though Loki really truly wanted to laugh he struggled to keep his amusement under control. “That sounds like the intro to a very bad porno.”

“Or a good one. Depending on how to look at it.” Thor's smile was becoming infectious.

“Were you really going to give me a massage?” Loki asked. “Or was it just an excuse to touch me?”

“Oh I will! Would you like one now?”

Loki tilted his head, glancing at the well made table with the crisp sheets and remembering how amazing it felt to have Thor's hands glide along the muscle fibers and chase away every ache and pain.

But...

“Maybe later,” he decided, pushing Thor towards the only door left unopened. “I have something better in mind that you can do with those hands.”

The door opened easily to the two, hands tugging on clothes as they fumbled to the bed with their mouth locked together, tumbling down as one to the mattress with Loki happily pinned beneath Thor's bulk. First Loki's shirt went flying, then Thor's.

Then oh.... those glorious hands!

Loki arched up and keened each time they traveled from his shoulders down to his hips, brushing along sensitive areas along the way. Hips lifted of their own accord to meet Thor's as his would grind down, hot mouths attached at either the neck or the jaw, or the shoulder.

After a little while of petting and kissing Loki went straight for his desire and opened the front of Thor's pants, slipping his hand down and grasping onto what he found there, making Thor grunt loudly in his ear and buck harder, seeking more contact.

“Get rid of these,” Loki commanded. Thor was too happy to comply, his eyes darkening and he pulled away to brush them off, then leaning down over the bed. Loki watched, fascinated, as Thor kissed his knees and inner thighs, the heat from his hands soaking through his pants until Thor reached the waistband and belt.

Then those, too, were off, and Thor was tugging them down all the way, dropping them on his floor. He drank in the sight before him, hands gently resting on Loki's knees, his breathing labored but his gaze calm.

Loki bit his lip, feeling vulnerable for the first time. “What is it?”

Thor shook his head. “It's just... you're so fucking beautiful. And it was killing me to have this under a sheet and I wasn't allowed to _look_.”

Loki was sure he had never turned so red before, and his insides were doing strange things. “I-is that what you tell all your clients?” He asked, his throat feeling thick for some reason. If Thor wasn't literally kneeling between his legs he might had crawled under the blankets and hidden himself away from their piercing sight.

It hit him that perhaps that sentence was not the most tactful...

“Ah, I didn't mean-”

But Thor was laughing. “No, of course not! Just you, sweetheart.” And then he was up and kissing Loki again, and everything was better. Loki's stomach was a confused pile of goo but it was all better.

The first touch to his cock had him moaning, shivering in anticipation and wanting more. There was no where on his body that Thor hadn't touched by now, no where that didn't feel the brand and instantly melt like a trained dog.

Loki realized this would be a problem later, for how on earth was he going to be able to give this up? He would worry about it another time. For now he could sigh and groan at each stroke of his cock, and he repaid the favor to hear that wonderful deep voice in his ear.

When Thor reached for his nightstand he shot Loki a questioning glance. “Are you alright with this? I wouldn't mind being on bottom.”

Loki pretended to take offense. “And deprive myself of the treat I've been waiting for? I think not!”

Thor was smiling stupidly, hissing when Loki took a hold of his shaft again.

“No, I want to feel this in me. I want you to fuck me hard so that I'll _need_ that massage later.”

Thor didn't know if he wanted to laugh or curse, but he did both anyway. Hurriedly he gathered lube on his fingers and reached between Loki's legs, finding that tight entrance and loosening it before pushing in. Loki laid his head back and breathed as he relaxed, his body knowing what to do even if it had been a while. He grunted when the second finger was added, but he encouraged Thor with little nips to the throat and breathless words in their ear.

Thor wanted to add a third finger but Loki was too hasty, wanting to get to the main event and not spend all his energy on the wind up. So Thor rolled on a condom and spread it with lube, pressing in easily and going slow when Loki tensed up, waiting until the man relaxed to go forward.

“Holy fuck,” was all Loki could manage to say when Thor was finally fully seated, letting go of his hands that had unconsciously dug into their skin, making little half moon prints from his nails. He felt so full he could barely move, every little shift sending sparks of pleasure all through him.

“Holy fuck,” Thor repeated, his voice sounding wrecked already. He grunted and tried a small thrust, groaning at the feel of Loki squeezing around him. But he couldn't stay still, he just _couldn't_. He had to hold onto the underside of Loki's knees, bend them back further, and rock his hips in and out, his vision full of white skin and black hair and arching curves that were so inviting.

Loki gave as good as he got, moaning with each thrust, bucking upwards and begging for more, faster, harder. Until they were fucking at a pace that should have not lasted long, only it did. Thor's neck was covered in bite marks, his back a mess of red lines, but the man seemed happy to take it all, spurred on to go harder.

At a point they both seemed to share a need to change, so when Thor pulled out Loki instantly switched to his stomach, shoving his hips back in a lewd display that had Thor cursing and slapping the offered cheeks, watching them bounce before lining up and pressing back in. Loki groaned into a pillow, his weight on his elbows so he could push back and fuck himself harder, meeting Thor's thrusts in a punishing rhythm.

When Thor's hand took a firm grip of his hair and pulled he was done, mouth open in a silent scream as he came, everything snapping all at once. Pulses of pure energy shot through him, leaving him weakened afterwards, every muscle loose and like rubber. Only when Loki noticed the bed was no longer moving did he realize that Thor had finished as well, the big man breathing heavily against his back. For a while neither of them moved, then when his shaking arms could no longer hold him up Loki had to shift, which woke Thor up enough to take care of him and clean him up.

When they had both made it back to the sheets Loki curled himself around the other man and drifted on a sea of bliss. There was a warm hand rubbing his back in circles and a solid chest to lean against. What more could he ask for?

Thor cleared his throat, now having worked some moisture back into his mouth. “Was... was the hair pulling alright? I'm sorry I should have asked first I didn't realize...”

Loki put a finger to their mouth to quiet them. “No, hush, it was perfect. I like a man to take charge, especially when I'm in the mood to fight.”

Thor relaxed again, his lips spreading into that dopey smile that seemed to be his trademark. Was Loki imagining the glow to his skin? “I see. You like fighting often, then?”

Loki tried to trifle a yawn. “It depends on my mood. Good luck on guessing which one I'll be in.”

“I have a feeling you could keep me guessing for quite some time.”

“Hmm, would you care to find out?” The question had just slipped out, but once it was there he couldn't retract it. That's when his stomach tensed and his lungs froze and his brain was beating him with a mallet calling him _stupid stupid stupid_!

But after a moment of tense silence, Thor replied. “Yes, I... I think I would.”

Loki stared at Thor while Thor stared back. “Are- you sure? I'm not the most... well I am rather difficult and I haven't been able to keep a boyfriend for long and I-”

Thor stopped him with a kiss. “Don't tell me. I would rather find out the right way. That's half the fun, isn't it? Besides, don't you like this?”

By 'this' Loki assumed Thor meant the entire moment. The two of them cuddled on a bed after a round of amazing sex, warm and at ease and... accepted.

“I- I think I like this very much,” he whispered against their skin.

~~~~~~

Something woke Loki up out of the most pleasant dream. In it he was being hugged from behind by a warm man with giant hands who kept kissing his neck and calling him beautiful. It was a dream Loki never wanted to wake from.

How dare this annoying pest wake him. How dare-

Loki's hand found his phone and hit the button, his eyes peeling open to read the name and barely registering it before he was speaking. “Amanda. Yes- yes I am aware. No, no I am not ready by any means. Look just cancel the first meeting, and I'll call with my apologies. Yes I realize, last night was- Umm, no just send a basket. Yes the Pinot Noir. I'll call you back when I'm ready.”

He hung up the phone and and collapsed back onto his sheets, feeling wrung out like he had gone to the gym the day before and now his muscles were pleasantly sore.

Though after a moment when his brain managed to wake a little bit more he realized these were not his sheets... and this was not his bed... and that was not his window.

Turning around he was greeted with the morning smile of his lover from the night before, the sunshine streaming in and turning Thor's hair to gold.

“Morning sweetheart,” the big man rumbled. Loki managed to blink in an intelligent way and rub his eyes.

“Did... did I sleep here last night?” He asked, feeling confused and looking around the room.

“So it would seem,” Thor said, amused.

“Oh... I- I didn't mean... that is I didn't want to impose on you.”

Now Thor looked confused. “You think a beautiful guy in my bed in the morning is an imposition?”

Loki blushed when his memory came rolling back, the dream forgotten as the real deal wrapped a meaty arm around his waist and pulled him close. Under the sheets Loki could feel that Thor was still interested, at least.

“You're not having second thoughts, are you?” Thor asked, kissing his way from Loki's shoulder to the bend in his neck.

Loki hummed and melted a little more. “No... not at all. Now that I am awake I remember exactly why I am here.”

“That's good. Because I want to give you a reason to stay. How is your back feeling?”

At first it was a strange question, but Loki remembered how his back pain was the reason the two of them met. In a strange way the pain was the best thing he had ever experienced. He stretched his arms above his head, wiggled about a little then gave Thor his widest grin.

“Never better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and it provided a lot of amusement for me, as I hope it did for you!! Remember to tip your therapist! ;)


End file.
